


Бумеранг. Отправная точка

by AlbatrosD_V



Series: Бумеранг [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы хотите, чтобы бумеранг к вам вернулся, запустите его...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бумеранг. Отправная точка

**Author's Note:**

> Время: май 2012, после ГП Монако. Поехало от сего интервью http://www.ftd.de/sport/motorsport/f1/:rueckkehrer-raeikkoenen-bin-genau-am-richtigen-ort/70041570.html

_Всё Генка, да Генка. С Генкой в кино, с Генкой в театр, с Генкой на лекцию. А я всё одна, да одна, как незамужняя какая. (с)_

 

 

Райкконен захлопнул дверь.

\- Я дома!

В ответ ни звука. Бросил на пол рюкзак, потянулся, немелодично насвистывая, вынул трубку и нашёл номер жены. Он поднимался по лестнице, когда услышал телефонную трель. Удивлённо прислушался, повернул назад, на источник звука, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, увидев в гостиной жену. Она сидела на самом краешке кресла. Перевязанные волосы, стиснутые колени, переплетённые с силой пальцы, натянутый струной позвоночник – первое, обо что споткнулся Кими.

\- Привет. Чего молчишь?

Йенни в ответ лишь кивнула; она неотрывно следила за ним, как за неприятным животным, для того, чтобы предугадать его манёвры и успеть отскочить. Яростный взор её не сулил ничего хорошего. Кими несколько смутился, лихорадочно вспоминая, где и когда он не успел замести следы. Впрочем, в последние годы он не позволял себе расслабляться в этом отношении – на хрена беспокоить жену, если можно сделать пару усилий и избежать неприятных последствий лёгкого отдыха. Кими наклонился для поцелуя, но жена вывернувшись, вскочила, и отошла в сторону.

\- Что?

Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, Йенни перебросила ему раскрытый журнал. Увидев в заголовке свою фамилию и фотографию (приличную, и на том спасибо), Кими с негодованием швырнул журнал на стол.

\- Ты же сто лет назад обещала, что не будешь читать всю эту туфту, – Кими произносил слова строго, с каплей разочарования в голосе. Такое её настроение он знал и умел с ним расправляться мягко, но решительно. - Будто ты не знаешь, как это делается. Сама сколько раз попадалась?

Услышав долгожданную убежденность в столь значимом для её благополучия голосе, Йенни судорожно вздохнула:

\- Мне тётка позвонила…

\- Чтоб её, - досадливо пробурчал Райкконен.

\- …начала спрашивать, сердиться, упрекать, а я не в курсе. Кое-как отговорилась. А после любопытство разобрало, - закончила она почти покаянно.

Покуда жена объяснялась, Кими подкрался к ней, провёл ладонью по спинке, утешая. Она сразу прижалась, такая знакомая, родная, своя, посопела ему в ухо. Радуясь быстрому разрешению вопроса, уже целуя, он ляпнул:

\- Из-за чего сыр-бор?

\- Да. Я давно намеревалась с тобой об этом поговорить, - Йенни осторожно высвободилась из его объятий и несколько нервно улыбнулась, - вот и повод.

Кими мысленно застонал, осознав свою тактическую ошибку. Мирный день с его нехитрыми семейными удовольствиями был уже в руках! И так опростоволоситься! Не любил он эти «давно намеревалась поговорить». Они означали одно: кто-то (жена в данном случае) всё решил, а он должен будет оправдываться, отпинываться и, как обычно, в итоге окажется виноватым просто потому, что оставаться в дураках не намерен.

\- Может, лучше потом? - без надежды спросил он.

Но Йенни, лишний раз не сомневаясь, потянулась к чёртовому журналу. Потом махнула рукой.

\- Так что там с детьми? – от волнения у неё пресёкся голос.

\- С какими детьми?

\- С нашими.

\- Не понял, - сдвинул брови.

\- Этот тип написал, что пока ты не закончишь с гонками, то детей заводить не собираешься, – жена нетерпеливо притопнула ногой.

\- Ну.

\- Что «ну»! - взорвалась Йенни. - Ответь толком, ты и впрямь так считаешь?

\- Господи, Йенни, ты будто первый день меня знаешь! Да что с тобой, ты же никогда не обращала внимания на этих писак? Он вывернул с этим вопросом, я и брякнул первую мысль, чтоб отвязался.

\- А я? – напряжённо спросила Йенни.

\- Что – ты? Ну да, в принципе я ориентировался на твои давнишние слова про десять лет, срок, вроде бы, ещё не вышел. В чём проблема-то?

Жена всплеснула руками:

\- Вспомнил! Это когда было. Десять лет! Тем более сам меня только что учил не верить всей печатной туфте! Да даже если тогда я сказала правду, тебе не приходило в голову, что время проходит, мы оба меняемся, и планы, как в отдельности твои и мои, так и наши общие, тоже меняются.

\- Я что, должен был при нём позвонить тебе и поинтересоваться, когда и что я, ты и мы планируем?

\- Хорошо, тебе на ум пришло, что стоило бы узнать моё мнение насчёт детей.

\- Ни хрена не понимаю, - Кими почесал макушку и с неудовольствием поджал губы. - Как-то резко всё вокруг поменялось, объясни, что не так.

\- Не резко, - Йенни прижала пальцы ко лбу, - давно. Я это и собиралась обсудить. Когда МЫ планируем заводить детей?

\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь?

\- Мне заняться этим одной? – вновь вскипела Йенни.

Кими сто лет не видел её такой сердитой и расстроенной.

\- Нет-нет, что ты. Давай обсудим.

\- Когда?!

Йенни пристально и как-то нервозно следила за ним. Кими поёжился. Чувствовался подвох, но сразу постичь его природу не получалось. Думать не хотелось, правильного ответа он не знал. Что на неё нашло? Наконец разлепил губы:

\- Ну… когда я закончу с гонками?

В этот миг в него полетел журнал. Довольно увесистый. У Кими вытянулось лицо.

\- Вот это обсуждение, - криво усмехнулся. -  Ты-то когда хочешь?

\- Сейчас!

Кими начал злиться.

\- Это не разговор. Какое сейчас? Шутишь что ли?

\- Шучу ли я? Какие уж тут шутки! Мне уже 31. Я бы потерпела еще пару-тройку лет, но гарантии нет никакой. Ты, может статься, еще десять лет прокатаешься. Мне за сорок будет. Да меня измучают в больницах! Ты же не будешь терпеть, махом найдёшь мне замену. У тебя будет семья, а я? Что тогда делать мне?

\- Навыдумывала, - Кими с досадой покачал головой и прикрыл глаза, – сама твердила, что до 35 живём спокойно. Пять лет ещё точно есть.

\- Навыдумывала?! – Йенни окончательно вышла из себя. – Говорил один такой! Он тоже завязывал с гонками. Вёл разговоры о семье, уверял меня, что всё будет по-другому. А сам сперва мотался по сугробам да пустыням, теперь и вовсе вернулся в формулу. Я опять побоку? Тогда каковы будут мои шансы ещё через пять лет? Пшик!

Разговорчик-то хреновым выходит, рассудил Кими. Соображая, как бы свернуть беседу на мирный лад, задумчиво наблюдал за женой, с остервенением грызущую кончик собственной косы.

\- Иди сюда, успокойся, - он похлопал по дивану, - такие дела сгоряча всё равно не делаются.

Но она не слышала. Погружённая в себя, она без конца повторяла:

\- Зачем, зачем ты вернулся?

Тут глаза её нехорошо блеснули, она отбросила косу за спину и воинственно поинтересовалась:

\- А вдруг ты и кое-что другое захотел вернуть?

Он почти увидел, как она стегает себя хвостом. Кими, пытаясь держать себя в руках, до боли прикусил изнутри щёку и выжидательно воззрился на жену.

\- Точнее, кое-кого? – Йенни пренебрежительно изогнула бровь. - Этот твой опять тебе помаячил?

\- Какой ещё «этот мой» - простонал сбитый с толку Кими.

\- Ну как же? Такая любовь просто так не заканчивается…

Он подскочил.

\- Блядь, какая ещё любовь? У тебя бзик что ли!

\- Не смей со мной так разговаривать! – пронзительно закричала Йенни.

Кими, оглушённый, примирительно поднял руки, затем из пальца выстрелил себе в висок и театрально повалился на диван. Улыбнулся, приоткрыл один глаз, наблюдая за реакцией жены. Йенни коротко посмотрела с отрешённой жалостью. Кими рискнул утихомирить её.

\- Давай лучше искупнёмся, как бы хуже не стало, - вздохнул, чинно усаживаясь.

Но Йенни его не слушала. Возбуждённо перекидывая косу с одного плеча на другое, она металась между креслом и окном.

\- Меня мама ещё тогда уговаривала терпеть и улыбаться, улыбаться и терпеть, и однажды ты вернёшься ко мне. Навсегда. И я терпела, хотя иной раз казалось, что ваши развлечения никогда не кончатся. Но однажды это всё-таки прошло, потом ты и вовсе кинулся в ралли. А теперь? Нет, скажи, - она требовательно повернулась к Кими, - он угомонился, и ты вернулся? Из-за него вернулся в гонки?

Кими, внимавший этой тираде, подпёр ладонью голову и с трудом проглотил первое предложение, что-то типа «Сбрендила?».

\- Йенни, милая, вспомни, пожалуйста, я год с этим носился. Не мне объяснять тебе, что контракты не подписываются в два дня, – он втолковывал это спокойно и размеренно, почти скучающе, как разбушевавшемуся ребёнку. - И как мало при этом они зависят от чьего-либо настроения, каким бы оно ни было. Понимаю, если бы твоя тётка поинтересовалась, которую именно из своих прихотей я хочу удовлетворить, подписывая такой документ, но ты…

Но Йенни уже не замечала сдержанного раздражения мужа. Она набросилась на первое же неосторожное слово:

\- Ага! Значит, и это тоже желаешь удовлетворить! Одно другому не мешает!

\- Хорош, а? – Кими тяжело повёл шеей, исподлобья взирая на жену.

Йенни осеклась и неожиданно даже для себя заплакала, отвернулась к окну. Кими, мгновенно почувствовав себя виноватым, подошёл, погладил прохладную, шелковистую косу.

\- Прости.

Жена передёрнула плечами, отступая от него, и горько рассмеялась.

\- Ну чего ты взъелась? Через столько-то лет…

\- Потому что ты до сих пор не перекипел!

\- Откуда ты это взяла?

\- Я не слепая!

\- Фууух… - Кими медленно выдохнул, раздувая щёки, - я сам, сам тогда всё бросил. И вообще, ты тоже не жила монашкой всё это время и можешь…

\- А ты полагал, что я буду тихо сидеть в углу, чтобы меня ещё кто-нибудь пожалел вдобавок? Уж лучше спать с более-менее приятным мужиком, чем так!

Кими скривился и устало потёр шею.

\- Так. Давай-ка заткнёмся, а то сейчас, чувствую, наговорим.

\- Хоть поговорить с тобой разок за эти годы! – запальчиво крикнула жена и снова заплакала.

Райкконен сел на низкий подоконник, вытянул ноги. До чего всё это неприятно, неправильно. Особенно сейчас, когда он должен думать лишь о новой команде, новой машине, о скорости, поворачиваемости и прочих интересных вещах. А тут совсем ненужные, даже вредные своей несвоевременностью воспоминания. И Йенни вбила в голову, что надо срочно что-то менять. Жили же они это время. Конечно, не всё и не всегда шло гладко и Кими совсем не нравились лощёные приятели жены, но они с ней практически никогда не скандалили, хотя самолюбие его было уязвлено. Потом, понятно, ему стало не до этого. В ту пору его собственнические замашки утекали в другое русло, где, с годами, и иссякли. Со временем Кими приспособился к тому, что у них с женой есть свои точки соприкосновения и возвращения, где они и встречаются. Он действительно считал это нормальным и без сомнений полагал, что Йенни также удовлетворена текущим положением дел. Но дети! Они потребуют растиснуть существующие точки до пятен, а Кими не бесконечен, поэтому ему придётся сокращать и урезать свои личные, такие привычные и удобные точки. Йенни тоже этим займётся, но это слабое утешение.

\- Давно в курсе? – Кими с лёгким ужасом понял, что не смог сдержать язык за зубами. Этот вопрос непрестанно крутился в голове, как только он понял, кого жена имеет в виду под «этот твой».

\- Давно. Ты тогда домой уехал, в Финляндию. Ну, в дурной час я и решила посмотреть, чем ты там занимаешься… А вы меня даже не заметили.

Йенни передёрнуло, Кими поймал её далёкий, холодный, с хорошо отмеренным презрением взгляд и отвернулся. Вот так. С ним Кими почти всегда встречался в нейтральных водах или в огромных отелях-муравейниках, но порой наступали туманные муторные дни, когда он приглашал его к себе, чтобы не думать об ушастых стенах, о тишине и конспирации, при этом невольно приближая и почти мечтая о  разоблачении. Разоблачение состоялось, но, неузнанное, подвисло во времени, шмякнувшись сегодня к его ногам гнилым помидором. Кими почесал нос и усмехнулся. Жена отодвинулась от него ещё на шаг. Созрела тишина, изредка разбавляемая всхлипываниями.

На противоположной стене висели часы. Обычные часы, белые, стеклянные. Всегда незаметные, сегодня они нечаянно стали объектом пристального наблюдения. Поводом к этому послужила тоненькая красная секундная стрелка. Она плавно неслась по кругу и неумолимо привлекала внимание хозяина дома. Он пробовал отвернуться, отвлечься на цветы или затихшую жену, но опять обнаруживал себя за суматошным слежением за чёртовой стрелкой. Вконец взвинченный Кими вскочил и убежал в кухню за водой. В шкафу он заметил початую бутыль бренди. Воровато оглянувшись, бесшумно открыл дверцу, отвинтил пробку и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул гнилостный, спиртовой аромат. Когда от запаха начало подташнивать, закрыл бутылку и убрал на место. Зато чувства прояснились, вся поднятая разговором муть осела, оставив горечь на языке. Но теперь он твёрдо знал, от чего она.

Остудив язык ледяной водой, он вернулся в гостиную и нашёл сосредоточенную, принявшую решение женщину – свою жену, такой, какой он видел её все последние годы. Именно сейчас он остро ощутил всё то пренебрежение, которое оказывал ей. Сейчас, когда понял, насколько давно и быстро привык к её маске всецело собранной дамы. Он забыл настоящую Йенни, забыл какая она упёртая спорщица, весёлая болтушка, самый верный друг, забыл, как они вместе готовили омлет, катались на велосипедах, ругались и мирились. Конечно, она всегда была связана с ним, появлялась на раутах, в клубах, выходила на яхте, общалась с его друзьями, радовалась его удачам, но, как выяснилось, её самыми обычными человеческими желаниями он давно не интересовался.

Такое родное семейное счастье вдруг показало клыки, вспарывая собственные золочёные покровы и обнажая пустоту, и гниль, и одиночество.

Привалившись к стене у выхода из комнаты, Кими серьёзно спросил:

\- Чего ты хочешь? Давай, будем везде ездить вместе.

\- Мне это неинтересно, да и твои жертвы ни к чему, - жена покачала склонённой головой.

\- Тогда что? Что возможно сделать прямо сейчас?

Йенни вскинула на него глаза, посмотрела внимательно и села.

\- Ребёнка. В течение этого года у нас должен быть ребёнок.

Её муж удивился такому упорству.

\- Но Йенни, мы же обсудили. Давай отложим хотя бы на год. В феврале начнём, а там к окончанию сезона родишь. У меня как раз контракт кончится.

\- Нет. Это всё отговорки. Ты подпишешь другой. В крайнем случае, если ты и вправду не подпишешь, у тебя выпадет всего 6-8 месяцев, это не страшно, будешь почаще ездить домой.

\- Не получится. Ты что, не понимаешь?

\- Нет.

Лаконизм и сосредоточенность жены просто убивали. Он вновь начал заводиться.

\- Это просто нереально.

\- Тогда развод.

Райкконен задохнулся от стылого гнева.

\- С ума сошла? Когда после свадьбы я уговаривал тебя на детей, а ты отнекивалась, я же не требовал развода!

\- Ха! Я тогда все свои дела начинала, мне что, следовало бросить?

\- Вот. А у меня дела сейчас.

Йенни промолчала и принялась расплетать косу.

\- Ты дашь честное слово, что в следующем году закончишь с гонками и не подпишешь ни одного контракта?

Кими крепко задумался. Чем дольше он тянул, тем более колким становилось безмолвие Йенни. Наконец, он помотал головой.

\- Нет, - впился зубами в ноготь указательного пальца.

\- Хорошо, - Йенни спокойно начала расчесывать волосы. – Развод?

\- Да что ж такое? - Кими обхватил себя руками и прошёлся по комнате. Остановился перед Йенни, придирчиво окинул её взглядом.

\- Я тут прикинул… У тебя кто-то есть? Настоящий, чтобы и детей завести?

\- А какая разница?

\- Как это какая? Неплохо иметь запаску, но как-то нечестно получается, остальную резину можно не беречь.

\- Это не имеет никакого значения. Никакого! Какая запаска? Я не влюблена, я просто хочу родить. От тебя, потому что муж - ты. Но если ты не согласен, то я буду искать другие варианты, поэтому и прошу развода, чтобы было по-честному.

Кими вновь зашагал вокруг стола.

\- Варианты… Всё равно это ерунда. Что за спешка? Давай подождём хотя бы пару месяцев. Надо настроиться, проникнуться этой идеей. Согласись, хреновый выбор: или развод, или ребёнок. Попахивает безысходностью, мне это не нравится.

\- Я тебя не неволю. И стараюсь быть честной. Пойми, я боюсь упустить и желание, и возможность. Они как раз совпали, требуют, я устала им сопротивляться. И не считаю нужным. Я опасаюсь, вдруг перегорю, потом вообще ничего не захочется. В конце концов, развод – это не страшно, мы всегда сможем снова сойтись.

Кими выгнул бровь:

\- Ну, уж нет.

\- Ладно. – Йенни встала. – Для себя я решила. Дай мне неделю и подготовь всё со своей стороны. Не бойся, сверх того, что записано в брачном договоре, мне не нужно. Тебе, надеюсь, тоже. Обойдёмся без суда. Я пока поживу в городе.

С этими словами жена, в этот миг ставшая почти бывшей, не глядя, прошла мимо него к лестнице.

Кими побродил вдоль окна. Развалившись на диване, он слушал, как Йенни ходит наверху, собирает вещи, спускается.

\- И всё-таки скажи, ребёнок – это предлог? – он не собирался выглядеть подозрительным занудой, просто необходимо выяснить до конца.

Не останавливаясь, она бросила:

\- Я позвоню.

С тихим щелчком замка на Кими первым делом навалилось облегчение, тут же смытое недовольством. Опять суетиться и заниматься посторонними делами! Без суда, это хорошо, конечно, но адвокат же не поставит на все бумажки его автограф. Всё равно придётся отвлекаться от работы. И деньги. На это уйдёт чёртова прорва денег. Он вдруг поймал себя на том, что жалеет о разводе лишь по причине необходимости менять заведённый уклад. Нормально жили. Ну не хочет он сейчас детей, не хочет и всё! Это ещё хуже развода. Перед внутренним зрением проявились знакомые прозрачные глаза, какими он увидел их в зимней и такой далёкой от сегодняшнего дня стране шейхов. Десятки раз он видел эти глаза, но именно тогда бойкий и вместе с тем робкий взор, на минуту оставленный без защиты тёмных стёкол, стал особенным, стал его. «Я уже отчаялся, решил, у меня никогда не получится», - воспоминания о горячечном шёпоте обожгли нервы.

Кими потряс головой. Абсурдные претензии Йенни вскрыли даже эти, казалось, навечно затянувшиеся царапины. Забавно, но она сама, своими словами их вызвала. Надо же, настроил себя на секс с женой, приехал этаким подарком, а получил развод и непрошеные воспоминания о бывшем любовнике.

Райкконену вдруг пришло в голову, что неделя – это долго. Йенни угомониться и передумает. Вполне вероятно, у неё никого нет, она его просто дразнила. Они помирятся, забудут на время о детях. А там, глядишь, ей какой проект подвернётся, и ещё пара лет пролетит относительно безмятежно, со всеми безотказными удобствами.

Да, когда жена позвонит, надо её приласкать. Уйти с ней в море на несколько дней, вдвоём. Или захватить с собой пару знакомых? Кими принялся прикидывать, кого лучше пригласить, чтобы и Йенни была довольна.

Он так погрузился в эти планы, что какое-то движение справа не сразу вывело его из оцепенения. Опять эта чёртова стрелка!

Кими вскочил, подошёл к часам. В голове неожиданно всплыли некие псевдонаучные статьи о силе мысли и воли. Тогда он попытался взглядом остановить неугомонную стрелку. Щурился, напрягал зрение, внезапно широко раскрывал глаза. Потом устал. Фыркнул и расхохотался.

\- Придурок.

А может и стоит что-то поменять. Пришло время отпустить и себя, и Йенни. Она хорошая жена, а потому заслуживает своего счастья. Что ж делать, если он не хочет себе такого же. Несправедливо удерживать её рядом, тем более после того, как он узнал её желание. Вдруг ещё чувство вины начнёт заедать, он размякнет, по глупости поддастся ему, свяжется с этим делом, и потом будет втайне жалеть. Конечно, со временем он приспособится к такому повороту, будет заклинать себя их всех любить, жену, ребёнка, но память об этом своём отрицании отравит всю семейную жизнь. В этом случае развод кажется не такой уж плохой идеей.

Кивнув этим размышлениям, Кими на цыпочках дотянулся до часов, снял их с крючка и потопал к выходу. Добрался до мусорного контейнера и швырнул опостылевшую стрелку в тёмные глубины. Жалобный звяк не помешал ему без оглядки вернуться в дом.

В прихожей Кими наткнулся на сброшенный рюкзак. Поразмыслив, отыскал в нём коробку с сигаретами и отправился на чердак, откуда вылез на крышу. Упал в старый, скрипучий, всеми забытый шезлонг, побуревший от дождей и солнца. Лениво затянулся, щурясь, разглядывал ленту дымка. Смертельно захотелось домой, к свинцовым облакам, синему лесу, белым скалам, студёным ручьям. Райкконен закрыл глаза и увидел солнечные холмы Астурии.

 

 

Конец.


End file.
